The present invention relates to radiofrequency signal processing circuitry, and in particular to an ASMMIC-based universal microwave and millimeter wave transceiver.
Some standards have been developed for a Local Multipoint Distribution Service (LMDS). However, development in this area has been hampered by, among other things, the cost of consumer premises equipment (CPE) needed for the service. One of the primary components of this cost is the cost of the transceiver for receiving and transmitting radiofrequency (RF) signals. One obstacle to the development of a low-cost LMDS transceiver is the probability that, in different regions or countries, different frequency bands would be available for the service, making mass production of a single LMDS transceiver design difficult.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a LMDS transceiver that addresses the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art. In particular, a need has arisen for a versatile, low-cost LMDS transceiver with high-yield, common footprint integrated circuit chips, capable of handling multiple frequency ranges.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a novel radiofrequency signal processing system such as an LMDS transceiver is disclosed. In one embodiment, the radiofrequency signal processing system includes a receive switch with an input terminal connected to receive an incoming radiofrequency signal. The receive switch has first and second output terminals. A first signal reception processing block processes the incoming radiofrequency signal within a first frequency band. The first signal reception processing block has an input terminal connected to the first output terminal of the receive switch. A second signal reception processing block processes the incoming radiofrequency signal within a second frequency band. The second signal reception processing block has an input terminal connected to the second output terminal of the receive switch. A transmit switch has an output terminal connected to transmit an outgoing radiofrequency signal. The transmit switch has first and second input terminals. A first signal transmission processing block processes the outgoing radiofrequency signal within a third frequency band. The first signal transmission processing block has an output terminal connected to the first input terminal of the transmit switch. A second signal transmission processing block processes the outgoing radiofrequency signal within a fourth frequency band. The second signal transmission processing block has an output terminal connected to the second input terminal of the transmit switch. A controller coupled to the transmit and receive switches causes the receive switch to transmit the incoming radiofrequency signal to a selected one of the first and second signal reception processing blocks, and causes the transmit switch to receive the outgoing radiofrequency signal from a selected one of the first and second signal transmission processing blocks.
An advantage of the present invention is that multiple frequency ranges may be handled by a single LMDS transceiver, enabling low-cost mass production of the transceiver.